Cagematch winners
This is a partial list of the past winners of the Orange Lounge Radio Cagematch. Format: Episode number (date, if known) - Submitter - Artist name - Song title - Album/source - Consecutive wins * Episode ?-? - DarkSakura - DarkMateria - "Picard Song" - 4 wins (Retired!) * Episode ?-? - LOKI - LOKI vs. Verbalicious - "Don't Play Nice (Zodiac Mix)" - 2+ wins ** This song is a mashup of the song "Zodiac" from In The Groove and "Don't Play Nice" by Verbalicious. * Episode ? - Skie - Wesley Willis - "Fuck You" * Episode ? - LOKI - Yuzo Koshiro - "Feel the Moment" - Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune3 Original Soundtrack ** This song drew controversy for featuring Paula Terry, a badly-criticized singer of many DDR and Beatmania IIDX songs, as the vocalist for this song. * Episode ? - Skie - JUSTiNB - "We're Brothers Forever" - http://justinb-music.net/?p=13 ** This song is a remix of a song that Renaldo Lapuz performed on American Idol. * Episode ? - LOKI - Spirit of the Land - "Kickin' Kookas" - 2+ wins * Episode 32 - LOKI - LOKI vs. ZZ feat. Sun Decade - Legend of Trance * Episode 39 - skie - Science Genius Girl - Freezepop * Episode 109-110 (?) - Skie - Echo Image - "Standing Alone" - Compuphonic 2+ wins * Episode 111 - DarkSakura - Tokyo Paradise Ska Orchestra - "Theme to Lupin the 3rd" * Episodes 275 (April 13, 2008) to 277 (April 27) - Skie - Spray - "Run With Us" - 3 wins * Episode 278 (May 4, 2008) - LOKI - Hirokazu Koshio(ZUNTATA) - "ExtrEmE -Ryu*Remix-" - Space Invaders Extrene * Episode 279 (5.1.1., 2008) - Skie - Ladytron - "Ghosts" * Episode 280 (May 25, 2008) - LOKI - Methods of Mayhem - "Crash" * Episode 281 (June 1, 2008) to 284 (June 22) - DarkSakura - The Birthday Massacre - "I Think We're Alone Now" - 4 wins (Retired!) * Episode 285 (June 29, 2008) - Skie - The Gothsicles - "The Konami Code IV" * Episode 286 (July 6, 2008) - Ranma (with DarkSakura's help) - Caramell - "Caramelldansen" - Supergott (Disqualified!) ** This song is part of an internet and anime convention meme. ** This song also generated controversy among OLR and its listeners; it got negative feedback from the hosts, and very positive feedback from guests Ranma, Drewnami, and DarkTetsuya. The song won by at least 15 votes, causing at least one listener to angrily leave #orangelounge. *** As a running gag, this listener frequently ragequits the channel in disgust of #orangelounge's poor musical taste of winning cagematch songs. ** This song was disqualified by DarkSakura the following week, and everyone who voted for it was murdered in a bloody rampage. * Episode 287 (July 13, 2008) - The entire OLR crew - TaQ - "Holic" - Beatmania IIDX 3rd Style ** Shit went wrong and there was no Cagematch. Therefore, Holic wins by default. * Episode 288 (July 20, 2008) - Skie - Mylene Farmer - "Degeneration" * Episode 289 (July 27, 2008) - LOKI - Hybrid - "Finished Symhpony" * Episode 290 (August 3, 2008) - Skie - Abbacadabra - "Money Money Money" * Episode 291 (August 10, 2008) - DarkSakura - Jonathan Coulton - "Baby got Back" (won via tiebreaker) * Episode 292 (August 24, 2008) - Skie - Cascada - "Faded" * Episode 293 (September 7 ,2008) to 294 (September 14) - LOKI - Karasu vs. Tosh - "Installation" - 2 wins ** This song is a remix of the song "INSERTiON" by Naoki from Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. * Episode 295 (September 21, 2008) - Skie - Journey - "Any Way You Want It" ** This song was tied with "Installation," with DarkSakura breaking the tie. * Episode 296 (September 29, 2008) to 297 (October 5) - DarkSakura - MC Frontalot - "It Is Pitch Dark" - 2 wins * Episode 298 (October 12, 2008) - LOKI - Lisa Miskovsky - "Still Alive" ** No relation to a certain other song. * Episode 299 (October 19, 2008) - Skie - The Veronicas - "Untouched (von Doom Radio Mix)" * Episode 300 (October 26, 2008) - DarkSakura - The Birthday Massacre - "Science" * Episode 301 (November 9, 2008) - Skie - Ercola - "Every Word" * Episode 302 (November 16, 2008) - DarkSakura - AC/DC - "Back in Black" * Episode 303 (November 30, 2008) - LOKI - Diablos-X - "Kiss of Death -DX Remix SPDC/N.O.-SYO" * Episode 304 (December 7, 2008) - Skie - Mr. Garrison - "Merry Fucking Christmas" * Episode 305 (December 14, 2008) to 306 (December 21) - DarkSakura - MC Frontalot - "Shame of the Otaku" - 2 wins * Episode 308 (January 4, 2009) to 312 (February 8) - LOKI - Rando - "BRILLI4N7 2 R4VE (NuR4VE)" - 3 wins * Episode 313 (February 15, 2009) to 315 (March 1) - DarkSakura - Tragedy - "Shadow Dancing" - 3 wins * Episode 316 (March 8, 2009) to 318 (March 29) - LOKI - Lonely Island - "I'm on a boat" - 3 wins * Episode 319 (April 5, 2009) - DarkSakura - Warp 11 - "Montalban" * Episode 321 (April 26, 2009) - LOKI - Machinae Supremacy - "Bionic Commando" * Episode 322 (May 3, 2009) - DarkSakura - Family Force 5 - "Dance or Die" * Episode 323 (May 17, 2009) - Lost forever. * Episode 324 (May 24, 2009) and 325 (May 31) - DarkSakura - Norg - "DuckTales - Harden the Duck Up!" - 2? wins * Episode 327 (June 14, 2009) - Lost forever. * Episode 328 (June 21, 2009) and 329 (June 28) - Skie - Aqua - "Back to the 80's" - 2 wins * Episode 331 (July 11, 2009) to 332 (July 18) - DarkSakura - Michael Jackson - "Scream" - 2 wins * Episode 351 (January 3, 2010) to 352 (January 10, 2010) - LOKI - Nylithia - "Super Mario Castle Theme Death Metal!" - 2 wins * Episode 352 (January 31, 2010) - Skie - Journey vs. Lady Gaga - "Don't Stop, Just Dance" - 2 wins * Episode 366 (May 9, 2010) - Skie - Crystal Castles - "Celestica" * Episode 367 (May 16, 2010) - LOKI - Pendulum - "Watercolour" - 4 wins * Episode 371 (June 20, 2010) - Skie - Clazziquai - "Flea" - 2 wins * Episode 373 (July 11, 2010) - LOKI - Pendulum - "Crush" - 2 wins * Episode 375 (July 25, 2010) - Skie - Ace of Base - "All For You" * Episode 378 (August 22, 2010) - LOKI - The Prodigy - "Invaders Must Die" * Episode 379 (August 29, 2010) - Skie - Marsheaux - "Exit" * Episode 381 (September 12, 2010) - DarkSakura - Phineas and Ferb - "Squirrels in my Pants" * Episode 382 (September 19, 2010) - LOKI - The Prodigy - "Omen" - 2 wins * Episode 384 (October 3, 2010) - DarkSakura - Gorillaz - "Doncamatic" - 3 wins * Episode 389 (November 14, 2010) - Skie - Pogo - "Wishery" - 2 wins * Episode 391 (November 28, 2010) - Loki - Daft Punk - "The Game Has Changed" * Episode 392 (December 5, 2010) - DarkSakura - Matisyahu - "Miracle" * Episode 393 (December 12, 2010) - Skie - Crystal Castles feat. Robert Smith - "Not In Love" * Episode 394 (December 19, 2010) - Loki - Daft Punk - "Derezzed" - 4 wins (Retired!) * Episode 398 (January 23, 2011) - Loki - Dance Man - "September (Earth Wind & Fire)" * Episode 399 (January 30, 2011) - Skie - Bag Raiders - "Shooting Stars" * Episode 400 (February 6, 2011) - Loki - zircon – "Nitronic" * Episode 401 (February 13, 2011) - Skie - DJ Tripp (Lady Gaga / Madonna) - "Express This Way" * Episode 402 (February 20, 2011) - Loki - 4 Strings feat. Samantha Fox - Forever - 4 wins (Retired!)' * Episode 407 (April 3, 2011) - Loki - Ellie Goulding - Lights (Bassnectar Remix) - 3 wins * Episode 412 (May 8, 2011) - Skie - Spray - Twitter Campaign * Episode 413 (May 15, 2011) - Loki - Victims Of Science - The Device Has Been Modified v2 - 2 wins * Episode 415 (June 5, 2011) - DarkSakura - Teddyloid - Theme for Scanty & Knee-Socks Reverse Cagematch "Winners" Reverse Cagematches are Cagematches in which the winning song is banned from Orange Lounge Radio. The following songs have been banned as a result of being voted out in a Reverse Cagematch: * Episode 69 - LOKI - Nancy and the Boys - "Complicated" - Dancemania SPEED 10 (cover of the song originally done by Avril Lavigne) * Episode ? - Skie - Thomas Howard Lichtenstein feat. DJ Potatoe - "Girlz Buttz" - Neon FM: Dance radio